Stay with me
by Divya
Summary: Zuko is tormented with nightmares concerning another man. What would happen if he met this man in real life, and found out that it was none other than Jet? Would their differences bring them together or tear them apart? ..:YAOI:..


**Imagine what it would be like if Jet didn't figure out that Zuko and his Uncle were fire benders. When he first met Zuko, he looked up to him, did he not? What if he and Zuko fell in love? What would become of their dreams and aspirations? Would they give it all up for one another? **

** Warning: YAOI! 3**

**Please R/R if you wish for me to continue _  
_**

* * *

**Stay with me **

_Chapter One _

"Come back! Don't leave me. Oh please, don't leave me…"

The voice pleaded in the darkness to Zuko. He saw no face; only heard the passionate words. The voice was familiar, he had heard it once or twice… but he couldn't put his finger on it. Who was calling to him? Who didn't want for him to leave? Could he possibly listen to it, or was it an enemy?

Then he saw a twig being flicked towards him from the darkness. Somehow it landed before his feet, and when he bent down to pick it up he felt someone embrace him from behind. Arms came up from under his and held tight to his chest as the person came closer and then it was almost as if they became one.

"Who… are you?" Zuko could barely speak since a torrent of emotions was running though his body. His face heated up as he felt someone's lips slide lovingly down his bare neck.

"I am who you think I am. I'm sure you know. In your heart you know… because just like I couldn't forget about you, you could never truly forget about me."

And then darkness entrenched them both…

--- --- ---

Zuko sat up. His body was drenched in sweat. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he got out of bed.

"I should go for a walk."

It was dark out, but he needed to clear his head and think about his dream. It had been occurring ever since they had come to live in Ba Sing Se. Every night the same man came to torment Zuko in his dreams, and every night Zuko would be that much closer to finding out who he was. Tonight, the Prince had almost been able to realize who haunted his dreams. The twig that was flicked at him had seemed familiar, but he hadn't been able to inspect it before the other man held tight to him.

Drawing a hand back through his disheveled hair, Zuko decided it wouldn't hurt to go out into the streets without his shirt. It was warm enough wasn't it? Besides he might wake his uncle if he began searching for his chemise in the darkness.

Slipping past the front door, Zuko shut it behind him. He began his walk through the empty streets of the poorer district of Ba Sing Se. All the shops were closed, and not a single soul stirred in the night.

He came to the nearest bridge, and slid his hand across the railing. Stopping on the middle of it, he gazed over the edge and into the ever-shifting water. The moon was reflected in it on that particular night, and so were the stars.

"What a calming sight." Even though Zuko didn't seem like the one to appreciate the small things in life, a beautiful sky at night could always catch his eye and make him revere it in awe.

As he admired the moon and the stars he heard foot steps behind him, but he didn't turn to acknowledge the other human being. The person couldn't possibly know him, or want to get in trouble with him. They were in Ba Sing Se were they not? So he continued his vigil without paying attention to who was behind him.

"Do you enjoy showing off your toned chest, or is it just something you save to show to the moon?"

Zuko's eyes widened.

It was him! Without turning around he had judged the other man's voice and was able to deduce that he was the one who had been haunting him in his dreams. He was the man that would never let go of him… who made Zuko burn with an emotion he had never felt before.

As Zuko zipped around to face the other man, he felt something slide past him. As he gazed towards the spot where the voice came from, he realized that no one was there.

Where'd he go?

Zuko felt fear rise in him… but then it all dissipated when he felt that familiar touch to his back. Slowly the hands moved down his arms, and he felt the body press against his. The other man's hands gently clasped Zuko's fists and began unraveling them.

"No need to get mad, Lee." Then the man laughed, and as he laughed from behind Zuko he saw the twig come fluttering down and land in front of him.

"Who are you?" Zuko's voice was firm. He knew the man wouldn't harm him, and that was the only reason he had not turned around to pummel him into the ground. "What do you want with me?"

The other man laughed again, and then let his head rest on Zuko's bare shoulder. Zuko turned his head and his eyes widened as they met with those of the other man.

He wasn't a man though… he was a boy, and not just any boy. The shaggy brown hair, the caring eyes, and his smile… it was all a dead give away.

Zuko's secret tormenter was none other than… Jet.

* * *

**Don't worry Much more YAOI action in the next few chapters. This was just a thirst quencher! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,  
Diviya**


End file.
